


The Long Road to Love

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, King Tony Stark, Kings & Queens, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Omegas Bucky and Steve are arranged to be wed to the King.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	The Long Road to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the Prompt: "One is An Important Person (p much any style of AU works. important alpha? king? anything!) and is arranged to marry the other two at the same time for political reasons. At first, the two are wary and jealous of each other but they soon team up to take care of each other. Then it turns out the man they've been assigned to marry is wonderful and lovable too, and not as scary as they originally thought."

Steve sits down in the carriage, tucking his leg beneath him for warmth. He watches through the window as the only home he has ever known slowly disappears into the distance. He didn’t expect it to hurt this much. After his mother passed there was nothing really tying him down to the place. He thought he would be happy to leave it behind. But instead of the freedom he thought leaving home would give him, he feels fear pool in his belly.

He had been selected to marry the King. Steve should be happy, proud that the King had chosen him. But he had heard whispers about the “Iron King”… whispers that he hoped weren’t true.

But he would just have to wait and see. As it was, Steve had no idea of what his future would hold.

* * *

He had been chosen to be the King's omega. His whole family was proud of him. Bucky hops aboard the carriage and waves them all goodbye. His mother gives him one last parting kiss on his cheek. 

When he closes the door he realises he's not alone. A blond man, around his age if he were to guess sits across from him, eyeing him wearily. “My name’s James” he says extending his hand.

“Steve” the man says. He shakes Bucky’s hand stiffly before retreating back to himself.

“So…” Bucky says. “I guess we are both intended for the king?”

Steve scowls out the window, saying nothing.

“Alright then” Bucky sighs. “Look, maybe we don’t gotta be friends. But we could at least help each other out”

“I can get by on my own” Steve mutters.

“Maybe you don’t have to”

* * *

Steve does his best to ignore Bucky, but the man is insistent. Attempting to start conversations. Always cracking jokes, each attempt getting lamer and lamer each time.

And he would be lying if he said it wasn’t starting to get to him. That it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from smiling. But he would keep that to himself. See how long Bucky can keep it up.

* * *

The first time he managed to get Steve to smile had to be the second best moment on this trip so far.

The first time he got him to laugh was the best.

* * *

Steve realises he been ridiculous the last few weeks. The was no reason for himself to hold himself at arms length form Bucky. 

...Especially when the man gave the warmest hugs. 

* * *

Bucky is certain he had never really felt true happiness before the moment he first felt Steve lips against his own. Love and hope danced sickeningly in his stomach like butterflies, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest it was beating so fast. 

He could kiss Steve forever and not want for anything else.

* * *

Falling in love with Bucky has eased some of Steve's fears. No matter what waits them at the kingdom, he knows that they will face it together. That they would always each other. 

Everything was going to be okay. He was sure of it.

* * *

Bucky reaches out for Steve's hand as they leave the carriage. His squeezes it tight as the walk up the steps of the castle. He does his best to breath through his fears.

He was kidding himself that he wasn't nervous about this. But having Steve by his side gave him strength. 

* * *

Steve stands before the king and realises, maybe things were going to be alight. In fact maybe they were going to be a lot more than alright.

The king was handsome, none of his portraits had done him justice. 

There was a kindness to the king that he hadn't expected. He knew he and Bucky were going to be safe under his protection. Maybe even loved.

* * *

He wasn't convinced when Steve said maybe the King wasn't going to be so bad after all. He is still unsure. 

But with every gentle gestures, of time generously spent, Bucky thinks maybe Steve is right. Maybe it would be okay to let the king in past his defences.

* * *

Steve lays across Tony's lap, softly purring as his King runs his fingers through his hair. He watches Bucky read on the windowsill, looking calm and at peace. 

It has been months now since they arrived here and they were all finally falling into place, learning each others moods and rhythms. 

They were happy.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
